HELLO
by fz.my
Summary: Diam-diam dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Memendamnya tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam jurang kekecewaannya sendiri./"Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"/"Dia sekarang menempuh studi di china dan menetap disana. Tenang saja, ibu, ayah. Dia berjanji padaku untuk segera menikahiku nanti setelah dia kembali."/"Chan- Chan-yeol sudah meni-kah."/ChanBaek!


**HELLO**

Keinginan yang dia rasakan kini begitu kuat. Setelah mendapatkan rentetan beberapa digit angka itu dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tak bisa menawar lagi keinginannya untuk menelepon.

Ada jalinan manis dulu yang masih terasa di hatinya. Meski hanya sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang sangat semu jika dia menginginkan hal yang lebih, Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa melupakan hal itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Tidak! Tiga tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang pendek dan banyak pula moment yang masih kental terasa hingga kini dia menjadi seorang mahasiswa semester akhir. Dan selama beberapa tahun dia menjalani hidupnya setelah tiga tahun tanpa saling berkirim kabar, itu jelas menandakan jika hatinya semakin memilih untuk menghubungi seseorang yang dia rindukan dan masih sangat dia cintai hingga sekarang. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mematenkan hatinya dan tak lagi membukanya untuk laki-laki lain karena dia terlanjur mencintainya.

Itulah Baekhyun. Secara diam-diam dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri semasa sekolah menengah atas tanpa tahu bila laki-laki itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya. Baekhyun bahkan selalu menolak Kris yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan jika laki-laki itu mencintai dirinya. Dan Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang jahat untuk menolak Kris dengan kata-kata kasar. Baekhyun adalah sosok manis dan lembut disegala kelakuannya dan dia tentu saja menolak penyataan cinta Kris dengan lembut pula, dilain sisi juga dia harus menghormati seniornya itu. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu pesona yang dimiliki Baekhyun hingga Kris masih saja tak lelah untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

Tiga tahun yang meski terasa sangat singkat itu, sangat berkesan padanya. Berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di kantin saat menghabiskan waktu istirahat, berpergian bersama untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiran yang terlalu menjadi beban saat di sekolah, semuanya terlihat sangat mengesankan baginya. Dan hal-hal yang sering dia lakukan dulu, kini dia ingat kembali dan membuat kedua pipinya merona saat itu juga.

Saat itu mungkin merupakan sebuah keberuntungan yang tuhan datangkan untuknya. Itu semua karena sebuah senyuman yang dia lihat dan hanya ditunjukkan pada dirinya seorang. Ya, hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun sangat mensyukuri akan hal itu. Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa melupakan moment seperti itu dari berbagai moment yang sering terjadi diantara dia, laki-laki itu dan persahabatannya.

Dulu seusai dia dan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinnya di klub musik setelah sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun selalu membuat dirinya sempat untuk mengunjungi lapangan basket di sekolahnya. Dia melakukan itu karena dia tahu Park Chanyeol adalah seorang kapten dari klub basket di sekolah. Dan keberuntungan itu dimulai pada hari itu.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku penonton. Senyum manis seakan tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya disaat dia membawa pandangannya untuk mengikuti semua permainan yang merupakan latihan rutin yang klub basket lakukan saat itu. Dan pandangannya tak terlepas dari dari laki-laki tinggi yang dengan menawannya bermain dengan sangat serius dan Baekhyun sangat suka dengan ekspresi milik Chanyeol seperti itu.

Saat pelatih membunyikan peluit menandakan latihan telah usai, Baekhyun hampir saja melangkah pergi dari sana jika saja dia tak membawa perhatian kedua matanya pada sosok yang kini juga tengah memandangnya. Lalu sebuah perasaan nyaman Baekhyun rasakan disaat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya hingga menghipnotisnya untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya juga.

Baekhyun merasa jika saat itu tuhan saat itu benar-benar mendengarkan doanya dari ribuan doa yang sudah dia lantunkan. Chanyeol datang dengan langkah sedikit berlari dan botol air mineral dingin yang tersisa tinggal beberapa tegukan saja. Laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapannya masih dengan senyuman yang selalu Baekhyun sukai. Kemudian tanpa Baekhyun kira sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama menggunakan motornya.

_"__Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?"_

Suara bass yang mengalun lembut di telinganya itu memancingnya untuk mengangguk tanpa sadar. Dan itulah saat dimana Baekhyun tak bisa melupakannya karena pulang bersama dalam satu kendaraan dengan Chanyeol adalah impiannya semenjak dia memantapkan hatinya untuk laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingatnya. Kemudian tanpa dia perkirakan lagi, kedua pipinya sudah merona hanya karena mengingat hal itu. Sungguh moment yang sangat manis baginya.

Kemudian setelah hari itu, Baekhyun tak bisa melepas senyumnya sepanjang hari hingga membuat beberapa sahabatnya menggeleng heran ke arahnya.

Dari seluruh sahabatnya, hanya Kyungsoo yang paling mengerti dirinya saat itu. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang sangat suka memendam sesuatu, maka dari itu dia memberitahu semua perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun tidak gila untuk mengatakannya pada Kai karena laki-laki itu bukanlah orang yang bisa mudah dipercaya untuk menutup sebuah rahasia meski dia sudah mengenal Kai lama.

Respon Kyungsoo saat itu sangat membuatnya tersipu. Kyungsoo terkejut setelah mendengar ceritanya, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi bahagia. Dia mendorong-dorong pundak Baekhyun setelah itu dan mulai menggodanya saat di sekolah. Dan untung baginya karena Kai terlalu lama dalam mencerna dan bahkan hampir tak mengindahkan semua kelakuan kekasihnya saat menggoda dirinya.

Oh! Mengenai soal Kai dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya kini bersekolah di kampus yang sama dengannya, namun hanya Kai saja yang berbeda gedung dengan dia dan Kyungsoo karena laki-laki itu mengambil fakultas yang berbeda dengannya. Dan kabar baik dari keduanya, mereka sudah menyematkan cincin pertunangan dimasing-masing jari manis mereka.

Kai bukanlah sosok laki-laki yang suka memendam perasaannya sendiri. Lalu disaat akhir semester di tingkat pertama, dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo langsung. Menurut cerita yang dia dengar dari Kai langsung, pria tan itu mengaku jika dirinya sudah lama menyukai Kyungsoo semenjak mereka memasuki sekolah mereka. Dan jika diperkirakan, perasaan yang Kai miliki pada Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang dia miliki pada Chanyeol, dimulai pada masa yang sama yaitu semenjak mereka menjadi murid baru di sekolah mereka dulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Kisah cintanya sangat tidak seberuntung dengan kisah Kyungsoo dan Kai. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya itu sudah menyebarkan undangan menikah setelah bertunangan selama tiga bulan. Waktu sungguh terasa cepat menurut Baekhyun.

Dia sudah berkali-kali mendengar ibu dan ayah menanyakannya soal pasangan dan pertanyaan kapan menikah. Dan jika orang tuanya menanyakan hal itu, jawaban yang sama Baekhyun berikan saat mereka bertanya dimana orang yang dia cintai.

_"__Dia sekarang menempuh studi di china dan menetap disana. Tenang saja, ibu, ayah. Dia berjanji padaku untuk segera menikahiku nanti setelah dia kembali."_

Sebagian dari jawabannya benar dan sebagiannya pula merupakan kebohongan besarnya saja. Selain dia hanya ingin membuat orang tuanya tutup mulut dan tak menanyakan hal itu lagi, alasan lainnya adalah dia selalu senang melihat orang tuanya tersenyum bahagia karena anak mereka akhirnya tak lagi lajang. Namun pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun memang masih lajang sampai saat ini. Kyungsoo bahkan melihatnya iba saat kebetulan dia ada di sampingnya sewaktu dia mengatakan hal itu.

Mungkin benar kata Kyungsoo. Kita tidak pernah tahu perasaan orang lain pada diri sendiri jika tidak menanyakannya langsung. Dan sayangnya Baekhyun masih belum memiliki nyali yang besar untuk melakukannya.

Pada tingkat akhir sekolahnya dulu sebelum kelulusan, Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun kira itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, akan tetapi tetap saja dia tak melakukannya karena rasa takutnya tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diharapkan lebih mendominasi.

Hingga kelulusan tiba, Chanyeol datang pada mereka bertiga dan mengatakan jika dia akan melanjutkan studinya di negeri bambu. Baekhyun seakan merasakan jika dadanya terjepit saat itu juga. Sesak! Karena bukan hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan, dia berkata juga jika dia dan keluarganya akan menetap disana entah apa alasannya, dia kata karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang mengharuskannya untuk ikut menetap saja disana. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu hal yang orang tuanya khawatirkan karena Baekhyun memang sering mendapatinya tinggal di rumah sendiri dan mengambil keputusan pasti dengan cara ini agar Chanyeol tak terlalu sering kesepian di rumah.

Baekhyun kira itu bukanlah hal yang buruk karena dengan itu dia tidak akan melihat Chanyeol menampakkan ekspresi lesunya saat di rumah. Namun salah besar bagi sebagian orang karena dia tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya yang sangat dia cintai lagi.

Kemudian seminggu setelah hari kelulusan, Chanyeol meminta mereka untuk berkumpul disebuah cafe dan mengatakan jika dia baru saja menerima sebuah surat resmi dari universitas yang menjadi tujuannya. Chanyeol diterima –

_"__Selamat, Chanyeol. Aku harap kau akan menjadi orang sukses disana."_

-dan Baekhyun merespon dengan hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang hatinya inginkan. Chanyeol tertawa senang dan berterimakasih padanya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini, lebih tepatnya senyuman pahit untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian saat dia berdalih pada Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu menatapnya khawatir dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggumamkan kata agar Kyungsoo tak mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

Lalu disaat giliran Kai memberinya ucapan selamat, Baekhyun meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet. Mungkin saking terburunya, dia tak melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya lebih khawatir saat melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo hampir menghampirinya saat itu jika saja Kai tak menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Kemudian setibanya di toilet, Baekhyun menangis pilu di salah satu bilik disana dengan duduk menekuk kedua lututnya.

Lima hari kemudian, mereka bertiga berkumpul kembali. Bukan di cafe, melainkan di bandara untuk mengantar keberangkatan Chanyeol dengan keluarganya. Bahkan selama lima hari itu yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mendekam di dalam kamarnya hingga membuat ibu khawatir karenanya.

Jika saja Kyungsoo tak memaksanya dan berteriak padanya untuk tak bertingkah seperti itu, Baekhyun mungkin tak akan berada di dalam gedung yang berisi lalu lalang orang yang membawa banyak barang dan pesawat di sana. Mungkin Kyungsoo sengaja menjemputnya ke rumah tanpa Kai dan memaksanya seperti itu karena tak ingin kekasihnya itu melihat keadaannya yang sekarang dan pasti akan berakhir dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang Kai lontarkan nantinya.

Dan saat tiba di waktu keberangkatan Chanyeol, yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah berdiri dengan jauh memisah dari teman-temannya itu. Hingga akhirnya keberuntungan yang tidak tepat datang menghampirinya, Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum yang sama seperti saat dia memintanya untuk pulang bersama. Memeluknya erat dan membisikinya sebuah kalimat yang membuat air matanya luruh.

_"__Aku berjanji akan membawakanmu banyak ketimun saat pulang nanti."_

Baekhyun tahu jika saat itu Chanyeol tengah bercanda padanya, karena Chanyeol tahu pasti jika dia sangat membenci jenis sayuran itu. Namun entah mengapa air mata yang Baekhyun keluarkan semakin banyak saat Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dan Baekhyun menariknya lagi lalu memeluknya lebih erat.

Isakan mulai dia keluarkan saat itu dan Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol mendengar hal itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo, Kai dan keluarga Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak tahu Baekhyun maksudnya. Akan tetapi jelas dia bisa melihat raut khawatir yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan ke arahnya saat laki-laki manis itu berada di dalam rangkulan kekasihnya.

Kemudian saat dia mendengar nama Chanyeol disebutkan oleh ibu dari laki-laki itu, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tak melepaskannya namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya lembut dan menghapus air mata yang melewati di kedua belah pipinya dengan lembut. Dan saat Chanyeol mulai melangkah jauh dengan keluarganya dari sana, kedua bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Lalu sampai dia melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya dan kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol berjalan.

_"__Berikan ini pada orang yang kau cintai nanti."_

Dia melepas gelang kesayangannya itu kemudian berlari ke arah Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan suara teriakan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang memanggilnya.

_"__Chanyeol!"_

Chanyeol berhenti lalu berputar ke arahnya. Lalu dengan nafas terengah, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengenakan gelang itu pada pergelangan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Dan Baekhyun semakin terlihat seperti orang gila saja karena memberikan gelang peninggalan neneknya itu pada orang lain. Namun Baekhyun melihat ke lain sisi karena setidaknya dia tak memberikannya pada sembarang orang dan dia tulus benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu.

_"__Mohon simpan ini untukku."_ Pintanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan sebuah kecupan yang tak pernah dia kira mendarat pada dahinya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang terasa cepat karena lagi-lagi ibu Chanyeol memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk cepat.

_"__Berjanjilah untuk kembali."_ Mohonnya dengan suara parau.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa kata lagi, Chanyeol melangkah menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak menatap ke arahnya. Hingga saat laki-laki tinggi itu mulai memasuki pesawat sampai pesawat itu landas dari sana, tubuh Baekhyun luruh. Dia kembali menangis tersedu dari sana, tak mempedulikan jika banyak orang yang tengah menatapnya kini. Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Kai datang menuntunnya untuk pulang.

Di beberapa hari selanjutnya, dia membuat banyak anggota keluarganya khawatir melihat keadannya yang berantakan. Tak beranjak dari ranjangnya atau pun keluar dari kamar, tak memakan apapun, dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya meringkuk di atas ranjangnya dan terus-terusan menangis. Hingga kemudian Kyungsoo dan Kai datang masuk ke kamarnya karena ibu memanggil keduanya untuk membujuk dirinya yang selama tiga hari dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya itu membujuknya dengan berbagai cara, akan tetapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil membawanya untuk turun dari ranjang. Dan saat Kai memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang dokter, Baekhyun menolaknya dan berteriak disertai dengan air mata. Bahkan dia melempar lampu tidurnya ke arah Kai dan dokter itu.

Keadaannya semakin lama terlihat semakin memprihatinkan. Kyungsoo bahkan memilih untuk tinggal di rumahnya dan menjaganya sampai dia kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria. Karena hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu pasti mengapa keadaannya seperti ini.

Ayah dan ibu harus pergi dua hari dan Kai datang ke kamarnya lagi di hari lain dan menanyakan hal apa yang membuatnya seperti ini pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah serius, karena dia tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kai di hari itu juga.

Kai mengusak rambutnya kasar setelah mendengar semua cerita Kyungsoo mengenai dirinya. Dia lalu berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arahnya yang masih bertahan di atas ranjangnya dengan menggulung tubuhnya dengan sebuah selimut tebal.

Tangan Kai membelai wajahnya sayang dan menatapnya sendu. Tak ada air mata yang keluar lagi setelah beberapa hari, dia lelah dan pandangannya mengosong saat Kai dan Kyungsoo kini menatapnya.

Kemudian di malam hari, Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah PC dan nampan berisi makanan. Kyungsoo menaruh nampan yang dia bawa di atas nakas samping ranjangnya dan Kai menarik sebuah nakas lainnya dan meletakkan PC yang dia bawa.

Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Dan saat Kai membuka PC nya, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dia rindukan.

**_"_****_Baekhyun?"_**

Baekhyun tak beranjak dari sana. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengira jika itu hanyalah sebuah ilusinya karena terlalu merindukan lelaki itu. Kemudian beberapa detik tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu membuka kembali matanya dan menerawang ke depan. Dia merasa hampir gila sekarang.

Kyungsoo dan Kai menatapnya prihatin. Lalu Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Kai dan dia mulai mengangkat PC nya kemudian menaruhnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo pindah dari sana.

Mereka berdua berdiam dan keadaan semaki sunyi karena tak mendapati sebuah respon yang berarti dari Baekhyun. Sampai sebuah suara serak bergumam di kamar itu.

_"__Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol."_

Baekhyun tak pernah mengira jika dia akan mendapat sebuah respon. Tapi kali ini nyata dan suaranya terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya.

**_"_****_Aku juga merindukanmu, Baekhyun."_**

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Pandangan matanya masih menerawang lurus. Dan kedua sahabatnya tersenyum lega melihat hal itu. Namun itu tak lama karena Baekhyun kini kembali menangis dengan kedua tangan dia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya lalu menggeleng kuat dan meraung.

_"__Tidak! Tidak! Chanyeol! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!?" _raungnya menangis kemudian menekuk kedua kakinya masih dengan telinga yang tertutup oleh tangannya sendiri.

_"__Chanyeol." _gumamnya masih menangis.

Kyungsoo dan Kai menatapnya miris, begitu juga sosok yang kini masih terlihat di layar PC milik Kai. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu menaiki ranjang dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang kini duduk di tengah ranjangnya.

Semula Kyungsoo mendapatkan berbagai tolakan dari Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu mendorongnya, memukulnya dengan bantal, sampai Kyungsoo diancam akan dilempar dengan sebuah vas bunga yang kini sudah berada di tangannya.

Kyungsoo semakin menatapnya khawatir. Dia turun dari ranjang kemudian beralih menaiki ranjang di sisi yang lain, sisi yang Baekhyun punggungi. Kemudian Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang. Seperti awal tadi, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendapatkan penolakan. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun menurut dirinya lalu membalas pelukannya perlahan masih dengan menangis.

_"__Sst... semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Menurutlah padaku."_ Bisik Kyungsoo tepat di telinganya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo memberi Kai isyarat agar dia mendekat bersama PC nya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Dia lalu menangkup wajah pucat Baekhyun. Pipinya semakin menirus Kyungsoo rasakan. Sahabat Baekhyun itu kemudian menarik sebuah senyum menenangkan lalu memberinya sebuah instruksi setelah pandangan Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya terfokus pada dirinya.

_"__Kau merindukan Chanyeol?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk.

_"__Jika begitu, turuti aku. Oke?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

_"__Bawa pandanganmu ke arahku dan jangan sekalipun kau mengalihkannya ke arah lain."_

Kyungsoo mengambil alih PC milik Kai lalu membawanya ke hadapan Baekhyun yang masih fokus menatapnya.

_"__Sekarang lihatlah kemari."_

Baekhyun diam hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya pelan untuk menghadap ke arah layar PC.

_"__Hei! Bukankah dia Chanyeol, Baekhyun?"_ Kyungsoo berkata seceria mungkin agar Baekhyun kembali fokus pada kenyataan.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak paham. Seakan meminta jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menuntunnya untuk menatap layar PC.

_"__Chanyeol?"_ gumamnya tak percaya.

Lelaki yang berada di layar PC Kai tersenyum karena Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya.

Sebelumnya Kai dan Kyungsoo menghubungi dirinya dan menceritakan soal keadaan Baekhyun yang memburuk kini lewat sambungan telepon. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melihat keadaannya langsung melalui video call. Dan berakhir Kyungsoo dan Kai yang membawanya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang memprihatinkan kini.

**_"_****_Bagaimana keadaanmu?" _**

Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya yang lain ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

_"__Aku baik."_ Jawabnya pelan.

**_"_****_Benarkah?"_**Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah tak percayanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

**_"_****_Kau bohong, Byun Baekhyun."_** Katanya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun diam menatapnya tak mengerti. Dia merasa jika dirinya baik-baik saja kini setelah melihat wajah Chanyeol, namun dia tak melihat ke sebelumnya.

**_"_****_Apa kau makan dengan teratur saat tak ada aku? Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya jelas, tuan Byun. Wajahmu pucat sekali, pipimu lebih tirus dan badanmu semakin mengurus dibanding terakhir aku melihatmu." _**

Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah marahnya dan membuat Baekhyun gelagapan karenanya.

_"__Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku akan makan dengan teratur mulai sekarang asal Chanyeol tak marah padaku lagi."_ Katanya merasa bersalah.

Kedua sahabat yang berada di dekatnya itu terkekeh melihat mereka. Baekhyun sudah mulai menunjukkan ekspresinya sekarang dan itu berkat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Kai menyadari sesuatu, jika sahabat kecil mereka itu sangat membutuhkan orang yang dia cintai untuk selalu disisinya. Dan hanya Chanyeol lah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi bahagianya.

**_"_****_Baiklah. Jika begitu, aku memintamu untuk makan sekarang."_** Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. _"Tapi-"_

**_"_****_Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai, Baekhyun."_** Potong Chanyeol halus.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu tanpa disuruh Kai mengambil nampan makanan yang berada di nakas meja dan Kyungsoo menerimanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa disela-selanya menghabiskan makanannya. Mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu malam itu bersama seperti dulu saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Hingga akhirnya mata Baekhyun terasa berat setelah mereka berjam-jam berbincang dan waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

_"__Apa kau sudah mengantuk?"_ Kai bertanya padanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia melebarkan kelopak matanya kemudian tersenyum. _"Tidak."_ Jawabnya cepat.

**_"_****_Tidurlah, Baekhyun. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok. Dan aku harap bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat."_** Chanyeol berkata lembut memberi pengertian.

_"__Baiklah."_ Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kyungsoo lalu menuntunnya untuk berbaring dan menaikkan selimut hangatnya hingga sebatas dada.

**_"_****_Selamat malam, Baekhyun."_**

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum ._"Hm, selamat malam, Chanyeol."_

Kemudian dia merasakan sebuah kecupan di keningnya yang Kyungsoo berikan dan mulai mengarungi dunia mimpinya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana. Mematikan lampu kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintunya pelan.

_"__Chanyeol, terimakasih."_ Kata Kyungsoo pada laki-laki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

**_"_****_Aku akan kembali besok. Dan pastikan keadaan Baekhyun baik hari besok."_**

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. Kemudian ketiganya mengucapkan kata selamat malam dan menutup sambungan video call masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya di sore hari, ayah dan ibu terkejut mendapati keadaan anaknya tunggal mereka kembali ceria saat kembali ke rumah. Tersenyum cerah dan sangat manis dengan pakaian yang kini dia kenakan. Celana jeans berwarna hitam dan kaos hijau yang dirangkap dengan sebuah hoodie kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya lalu sebuah topi hitam sebagai pelengkap.

_"__Kau mau kemana, Baekhyun?"_ ibu bertanya padanya.

_"__Aku dan Kyungsoo akan membawanya ke taman bermain, bibi. Apa dia dapat ijin?"_ sela Kai menjawab.

Ayah dan ibu menatap pasti ke arah Baekhyun yang kini berdiri berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki manis itu membalas tatapan kedua orang tuanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghipnotis keduanya untuk mengangguk mengijinkan dan Baekhyun bersorak senang akan hal itu.

Mereka bertiga lalu berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil milik Kai yang beberapa minggu baru dia dapatkan setelah mendapatkan _drive licence_. Ketiganya membelah kota Seoul yang tengah ramai sore itu dengan berbagai gurauan yang didominasi oleh Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya mereka berempat karena lagi-lagi Kai menghubungi Chanyeol melalui video call. Dan Chanyeol kembali menepati janjinya.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya tanpa dia sadari saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Dia menangis bahagia. Setengah jam dia habis kan duduk di atas ranjangnya hanya untuk mengingat berbagai moment manis yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Masih dengan tangannya menggenggam sebuah notes kecil yang bertuliskan berbagai digit angka itu. Dia memang mendapatkannya dari Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo mendapatkannya dari Kai. Karena hanya laki-laki itu saja yang masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol yang berada di seberang sana.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih menyimpan nomer ponsel Chanyeol yang dulu. Akan tetapi Kai bilang jika Chanyeol sudah lama menggantinya yang baru dengan kode nomer China. Dan Kai bilang dia akan memberikan nomer itu jika Baekhyun yang meminta padanya. Mungkin karena terlalu gugup jika selalu membicarakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk meminta bantuan Kyungsoo.

Kemudian tangannya meraih ponsel yang dia letakkan di atas nakas dan menulis ulang angka-angka itu di atas layar ponselnya. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan perasaan rindunya kini, dia sangat merindukan laki-laki itu.

Selesai mengetik nomer itu, Baekhyun malah menghapusnya dan memilih untuk menghubungi teman dekatnya terlebih dahulu.

_"__Halo?"_ terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang samar karena keadaan ramai disana.

"Kyungsoo. Eum..." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan kini.

_"__Baekhyun? Bagaimana? Apa yang kalian bicarakan berdua?"_ suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat antusias kini.

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya lalu menggaruk alis kanannya. "Bagaimana yah? Aku..." dia menghela nafasnya.

"... aku belum menghubunginya."

Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari seberang sana.

_"__Hei! Byun Baekhyun, apa susahnya sih tinggal menghubunginya."_ Suara Kai mengikuti. Dan Baekhyun sangat yakin kini jika Kyungsoo tengah bersama Kai dan meng-_loud speaker_ panggilannya.

_"__Aw! Hei! Kenapa kau menginjakku!"_ keluh Kai disana.

"Aku, a-aku gugup, Kai."

_"__Baekhyun, bukankah kalian sering bertukar e-mail? Jadi untuk apa kau gugup?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

"I-iya. Tapi itu kan dulu sebelum kita menghadapi ujian semester lalu. Itu pun sebelumnya kita melakukan hanya dua kali tiga kali dalam sehari." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

_"__Hei! Kalian berdua kan sering melakukan video call."_ Suara kai kembali terdengar.

"Kalian kan tahu, jika aku tak akan melakukannya tanpa kalian."

Mungkin jika Baekhyun bersama keduanya, dia akan tahu jika Kyungsoo dan Kai kini tengah saling memukul meja cafe karena tak penah berpikir jika temannya itu sangat polos sekali.

"Eum.. jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya ragu.

_"__Hubungi saja dia. Chanyeol pasti juga merindukanmu kan? Setelah itu kau baru memberitahu kita apa yang kalian bicarakan. Oke?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo sekaligus merona karena perkataan Kyungsoo

**Chanyeol merindukannya!**

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya."

_"__Bagus. Kalau begitu aku menutup teleponnya."_

"Ya."

_"__Sampai jumpa, nyonya Park!"_

"Y-ya-"

PIP

Baru saja Baekhyun akan berprotes mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo padanya tadi, laki-laki itu sudah menutupnya langsung.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki dua sahabat yang sangat mengerti akan keadaannya.

Kemudian dengan beberapa kali hembusan nafas, Baekhyun mencoba membuat dirinya tenang tanpa kegugupan. Lalu dia kembali mengetikkan nomer ponsel berkode China itu. Setelah itu membawa ponselnya mendekat ke telinganya.

Dan Baekhyun semakin merasa gugup saat beberapa nada terdengar dari ponselnya yang menandakan jika sambungan telepon tersambung.

TUT

_"__Halo?"_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. Namun di sisi lain dia merasa lega setelah mendengar suara bas yang menyapa di indera pendengarannya. Tak ada yang berubah. Baekhyun sangat merindukan suara ini.

_"__Halo? Apa ada orang disana?" _

Kalimat selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun sadar.

"Eumm.. Chan-"

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya karena dia mendengar sebuah suara meraung seperti suara seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis keras hingga terdengar sampai pada dirinya.

_"__Chanyeol, bisa kau bantu aku?"_ sebuah teriakan menyusul dia dengar.

_"__Ya! Sebentar!?" _Chanyeol membalasnya dengan berteriak pula karena tangisan itu terdengar semakin keras dan dia bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun diam dan tak mengatakan apapun saat Chanyeol kembali memanggil dirinya untuk menyahut. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya kaku saat mendengar percakapan di seberang sana.

_"__Chanyeol! Cepatlah?! Bantu aku! Tolong buatkan anakmu ini susu! Aku tak bisa menenangkannya sendiri."_

DEG

Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk mengetahui arti dari ucapan itu. Dia tahu persis apa itu karena dia mengambil jurusan sastra mandarin di kampusnya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Dadanya serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang menghujam. Sakit, perih, ngilu, nyeri, semua itu Baekhyun rasakan. Namun semua itu didominasi oleh rasa sesak di dadanya. Kemudian tanpa diberi instruksi lagi, air matanya menetes dalam keterdiamannya itu.

_"__Ya!? Bisakah kau menunggu! Aku ada telepon disini!"_

_"__Cepatlah!"_

Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas kesal dari sana. Dan Baekhyun kembali mendengar suara itu di dalam keterpakuannya.

_"__Halo? Aish.. apa ini telepon iseng?"_

PIP

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun tak mendengar suara apapun lagi karena sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak.

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya. Air matanya semakin deras dan sesak masih dia rasakan.

Dengan perlahan kemudian dia menurunkan ponselnya dan kembali menghubungi seseorang yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

_"__Halo? Baekhyun! Bagaimana? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa cepat sekali?"_

_"__Hei! Tanyakan pelan-pelan padanya."_ Kai menyahut.

Baekhyun perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya seiring dia mendengar Kyungsoo dan Kai melakukan perdebatan.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya untuk tak mengeluarkan suara bergetar, namun nyatanya itulah yang dia keluarkan hingga membuat kedua sahabatnya di seberang sana terdiam.

_"__Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ suara Kyungsoo terdengar pelan dan terkesan mengkhawatirkannya.

Isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar kini. Dia tak tahu jika hal itu membuat kedua sahabatnya kini bertambah mengkhawatirkannya.

_"__Baekhyun?"_

"Kyungsoo? Chan- Chan-" Dia tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena suaranya seakan tercekat dengan sebuah batu saat membahas hal itu, meski di lain sisi suara isakannya lebih mendominasi.

_"__Baekhyun? Katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?"_ Kai bertanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang sudah bercampur dengan air matanya dengan susah payah.

"Chan- Chan-yeol sudah meni-kah."

_"__A-apa?!"_ terdengar pekikan tak percaya dari kedua sahabatnya.

_"__Baekhyun! Katakan itu tidak benar!? Baekhyun? Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun menurunkan ponselnya dengan lemas hingga membentur pada lantai kamarnya. Tak mempedulikan jika kedua temannya itu masih saja memanggil namanya.

Selanjutnya perlahan Baekhyun melipat kedua kakinya dan menarik selimutnya erat. Berbaring meringkuk. Ibu dan ayah tengah pergi ke rumah sepupunya kini, sehingga hanya ada suara tangisan Baekhyun yang terdengar semakin jelas di rumah sesepi itu.

"Chanyeol!? Park Chanyeol! Hiks..."

Kejadian lima tahun lalu kembali terulang pada batinnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar kehilangan Chanyeol. Karena lelaki yang secara diam-diam dia cintai itu-

**TELAH MENIKAH!**

**END**

Hehe ^^ bagaimana hasilnya? Aku mohon jangan pundung saya~ T_T

Ini ff pernah saya publish sebelumnya di fanpage facebook, jadi kalo ada yang nemu cerita yang sama dan nama author yang sama pula, itu berarti fiksi saya.

Bagi yang belum paham sama jalan ceritanya, bisa dibaca ulang sampai paham. Oke?

Terus jika ada yang tanya kenapa antara flashback sama cerita kininya kok nggak dikasih batasan seperti "***" per alur, itu memang sengaja Faza lakukan biar anti mainstream gitu xD

Khkhkh. Paham nggak sama penjelasannya? Pasti paham dong... readersnim sekalian kan pada pinter _

And the last,

RCL, please~ ^^


End file.
